Forgiven for the Broken Heart
by Gaaraluvababe
Summary: this is a DantexOc some NeroXoc  self insert . dante cheats on you, your with Nero now who's still in love with Kyrie. what will happen? warning: Dante out of character!


Devil May Cry

"Forgiven for the Broken Heart"

By Gaaraluvababe

2/25/11

(Self insert story pairing with Dante and semi Nero)

*warning this story contains no plot and just a brain idea dump that i decided to upload. huge moments of Dante being out of Character*

It's four in the morning and no one in this town seems to give my phone a break. I guess it's not their fault the town is full of demons. besides if your going to get something done you might as well make sure its done perfect the first time. And its not that I don't love my job, I do, but lately I've been seriously lacking in the sleep department and gigs are starting to get harder and harder to handle. I continue chasing down these demons on my tricked out black dragon motorcycle with my guns shooting at them violently. I trap them in an ally and skid to a stop before getting ready to really finish this. There are 3 of them so I take my sword out its back holt and slice it right through the first one instantly killing it. Then I life the sword in the air, demon body still attached to it, and slam into the second demon and I stab through the first demon into the second one before I pull my sword out. I quickly put it away and pull out my gun for the third one but before I can shoot someone had already beat me to it.

I looked around to see who my thief could possibly be. I looked up at the top of ally building and saw a cloak quickly getting away. I grab my bike and ride in the direction of the person having a pretty good idea who it was that took my kill and where they were going. I pulled up to devil may cry and there he was standing in front of the building waiting for me. I park my bike and walk up to him.

"look who's here" he said with that ever so sneaky smirk on his face," what brings you here?"

I glared at him. As if he didn't know already, "you stole my kill Dante. You know I hate when you do that."

"yeah I do but I need some excuse to get you near me don't I?" he proceeded to try and wrap his arm around my waist but I pushed passed him and walked into Devil May Cry. The place was a mess, as usual, but Nero was no where to be found.

"where could Nero be at this time of night?"

"who knows? Who cares? That just gives us time to have fun" he reached for me.

"or get shot…" I quickly said and he lowered his arms to his sides.

"ha…I don't know why you insist on acting this way babe. We both know if Nero wasn't in the picture you'd be mine."

"Nero has nothing to do with you cheating on me Dante stop acting like a child and take responsibility like a man."

"….and keep your hands off my girl" Nero said as he walked through the door and over to me. Nero placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. This drove Dante crazy so he stormed to his room not saying a word. When he left Nero softly touched my cheek and kissed my lips but this didn't distract me from the question I wanted to ask him.

"Where were you?" I asked playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I was out (y/n), nothing to worry about." He said letting go of me and walking to the kitchen.

"Nero, you know that's not good enough with me."

"(y/n) I was just out, having a joy ride. Nothing serious really!" he said grabbing something out of the fridge.

"you visited Kyrie didn't you…" he froze at the sound of my words. He turned and looked at me and didn't say anything.

"….so I'm right aren't I?...why are we even doing this to ourselves?"

"Because I love you (y/n) that's why"

"yes Nero you love me but are you in love with me?"

"yes! I…I…." he stopped and sighed. "I want to be in love with you but I'm still in love with Kyrie." That was all I needed to hear before I walked sadly to my room. I got to the stairs when I heard him yell, "I'M TRYING TO LOVE YOU!"

I turned and looked at him with tears in my eyes, "Nero…you shouldn't have to try. You've chosen where your heart wants to be. Just go back to her, your never going to be happy if you don't anyways."

Nero was speechless and I continued to walk up the stairs. Once I got to the top I heard the front door shut. Nero must have left to see her. My heart was breaking but not from a lost love but a feeling that no one could ever love me. Dante had cheated on my right after I told him I loved him and Nero…well he's practically the same. I began to run to my room, I slammed the door, locked it and fell face down on my bed with pile of tears. I felt so alone it seemed endless. I heard a knock and ignored it to continue my pity party but the more I ignored it the louder the knocks grew until they were a bang, which made me scream, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" and Dante yelled from the other side of the door, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I got up and stormed to door, unlocked and swung it open. I glared at him before walking back over to my bed but I was stopped. I looked down to see Dante had grabbed my arm. My voice was horse from screaming after crying so I whispered for him to let go but he didn't and pulled me closer but I let him and that surprised me.

"why are you here?" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"I want to talk…" he wants to talk? Dante? Wants to talk? I don't want to talk! I just want to cry! Besides how can I talk to someone who broke me to pieces? There was just no way!

I turned around and looked him in the eyes, "you want to talk? About what? About how we practically had everything and you ruined it? About how the first time I said I loved you, you turned around and slept with some girl who's name you couldn't even remember? Or how about the fact that Nero is still in love with Kyrie! Or hey maybe we can talk about how NO ONE will ever love me! What do you want from me Dante?"

"…" he said nothing so I went back to the bed and cried into pillow. As I was crying I heard a faint voice and looked up to see if he was still in the room. There Dante was sitting on the floor with his head down. He repeated what he said but louder, "….I love you…"

I said nothing but he continued, "I'm not talking about just loving you but being in love with you. I'm in love with you (y/n) and have been since we were together. Nothings ever gone exactly right in my life and when you told me you loved me it scared me. Not that you loved me but that I could finally be happy. So I did what I normally do and sabotaged my happiness before anyone else could do it for me. I never wanted us to be over! I…." he got choked up in his words and just fell silent.

"Dante…." I whispered my heart breaking for him. I walked over to him and sit in front of him. He still didn't lift his head.

"I'm so ashamed of what I did," he whispered. My hand touched his cheek and lifted his head. I looked into his eyes and knew what he said was true because they were filled with hurt and sadness. I kissed his lips tenderly and pulled away slowly to stare back into his.

"I don't think…I ever stopped being in love with you Dante…" he grabbed the back of my head in swift motion and pulled towards him all in one quick motion before he smashed his lips upon mine. Our lips just passionately intertwined. Nothing mattered at the moment except that Dante and I were finally together again and that's all that mattered.

read and review 3


End file.
